Uniendo el amor y la locura
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur y Alfred son una especie de pareja perfeca pero ambos están sumamente locos 2pUSx2pUK lemon


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y sus versiones locas a quien corresponda

* * *

Después de causar más desastres a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos quienes se quedaron inmovilizados en la sala destrozada de la casa del anglosajón, Arthur y Alfred decidieron mirarles satisfechos mientras les torturaban física y psicológicamente. Los países en estado de cordura se encontraban atados de espalda

-un gran imperio convertido en esto…que patético –rió el azabache mirándole con sus ojos carmesí con gran superioridad a pesar de no estar en perfecto estado de salud-

-qué hay del héroe que decías ser? –burló el de extraños ojos celeste con lila- no dijiste que te liberarías y salvarías a los demás?

-oye Arthur, qué pasa cuando golpeas a alguien por el pecho este estando herido?

-muéstrame amor

-okey! –levantó su bate y lo llevó directo al pecho del ojiverde que soltó un grito de dolor antes de bajar su cabeza desmayado por el dolor que aumentó ya que su herida anterior se expandió considerablemente-

-Iggyrisu! –gritó el estadounidense rubio desesperado por sentir el empujón brusco en su espalda unida a la del europeo-

-será mejor que te calles –le dijo el risueño sacando del moño turquesa de su camisa un botecito transparente con un líquido verduzco en su interior-

-n-no! Eso otra vez no! –movía su cabeza de lado a lado evitando la botella abierta acercándose a su boca- detente…hamg!

-dulces sueños –fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar dormido con un ligero hilo del líquido escurriendo en la comisura de su boca- Alfie qué te parece? –dijo como si lo que hizo se tratara de un espectáculo

-le hizo falta sangre –aburrido dirigiéndose a la planta alta de la casa-

-sabes que no podía matarlo –lo siguió- te compensaré

-en serio? –se volteó a pocas gradas de llegar arriba-

-síp –cerró sus ojos continuando con su sonrisa y buen humor-

-entonces serás mío –no le dejó al otro responder cuando lo tumbó en las gradas para besarlo fogosamente para acallar el quejido del menor al estamparse contra los peldaños-

Ambos buscaban del otro con sus bocas, el azabache introduciendo su lengua en el rubio y explorándola por completo a la vez que el otro en venganza de no poder seguirle el paso le mordió fuertemente en labio para hacerle sangrar y probar su esencia carmesí; al otro no le importó y pasó a su cuello lamiéndole y mordiéndole dejando marcas en su nívea piel produciéndole leves gemidos; pronto se deshizo de las prendas superiores dejando su pecho desnudo quitándole sin destruir la camisa junto con su suéter y comenzó a lamer las heridas que este poseía haciéndole jadear de dolor y placer agarrando con sus manos el ropaje del pecho del mayor quien recorría todo lo expuesto con sus labios y lengua saboreándolo todo a su paso.

-Al…Alfie…esto es incómodo, vá-monos a la cama –jadeó el joven sonrojado aún manteniendo una leve sonrisa-

-lo que quieras –lo levantó y este se enroscó en su espalda y cuello siendo besado en sus hombros por el ojicarmesí-

Lo apoyó en la cama posándose sobre él y se despojó de su molesta ropa dejándose sólo los bóxers para luego dejar completamente desnudo al inglés

-Al! Du-duele…-gimió al sentir la rodilla del más grande rozarle su entrepierna con algo de brusquedad mientras lo callaba con más besos-

-pero no digas que no te gusta…-su respiración sonaba algo agitada mientras le recorría con su mano disfrutando el tacto de los más delgados muslos del que tenía debajo mientras seguía con el movimiento de su pierna en el miembro del rubio, su boca se entretenía con los pezones del joven que liberaba gimoteos de placer-

-al menos…al menos…ah~ –su boca invadida por los dedos del otro que no le dejaron terminar su frase-

-esto es lo más amable que puedo ser –se quitó sus bóxers-

-ah~! –sintió como comenzaban a prepararlo con un dedo mientras la otra mano jugaba con los rosados en el pecho de este haciéndole gemir cada vez más fuerte, eso le excitaba al mayor-

Poco a poco la temperatura ascendía con más rapidez, otro dedo entró haciendo sutiles movimientos, el último entró junto con otro grito de parte del anglosajón; el de mayor altura después de un rato abrió las piernas del ojiceleste enganchándolas a sus caderas para introducirse en él luego de haberlo preparado lo suficiente, primero la punta algo lento y luego en un fuerte movimiento por ser impaciente entró por completo

-Alfred! –gimió fuerte arqueando su espalda causándole satisfacción al mencionado- ah~…please…

Él sabía que hacer a la perfección, entonces comenzó el vaivén gimiendo ambos de placer, primero lento pero fuerte y luego cada vez las emboscadas más profundas y el menor aferrado al azabache arañándole la espalda lo cual producía más regocijo en él volviendo el movimiento de caderas más fuerte y atrayéndole para ir más profundo

-Al-Alfred!...ah~…t-te…te amo…ahg! –entre gemidos lograba hablar un poco, ya que él también se movía queriendo estar más cerca del otro y complementarse-

Sus cuerpos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y algo de su sangre de heridas que ignoraban por completo se unían y siempre se mantenían complementados uno al otro en ese acto de amor

-Ar-Arthur…hgm…eres delicioso…ah~ -a su modo él le decía que lo amaba, y lucharon por hacer los movimientos más fuertes gritando cada vez más fuerte-

El del mechón usaba su boca para morderle la oreja al otro y luego su cuello bajando por la clavícula, le causaba espasmos acompañados de gemidos al ojjiceleste y más cuando lamía alguna herida ya que eso le excitaba en demasía a ambos

-A-Al! Más…p-please…ah~ -pedía y el mayor no se lo negaría, posicionó las piernas torneadas en sus hombros, apoyándose en el pecho del más pequeño continuando con las embestidas llegando más profundo y tocando el punto sensible de Arthur quién gritó y entonces continuó del mismo modo para seguir escuchándolo-

-ya…ya casi l-lo logro…-anunció el estadounidense luchando por hacer más fuetes los movimientos hasta que logró provocar el orgasmo en su amante el cual gritó de puro placer contrayendo sus muslos y logrando el propio grito lleno de satisfacción viniéndose en el interior del muchacho-

-Al-Alfie…-hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por regresar a su respiración normal- te amo…-se aferró en el pecho desnudo de su amante-

-idiota…-respiraba pesadamente mientras le jaló los cabellos con brusquedad y le besó con ansiedad-

Ambos eran violentos y tenían un grado de locura en su interior pero eso no les impedía amarse el uno al otro. Después de un rato uno de los dos rompió el silencio

-sabes qué se me antoja? –le habló el dueño de la sonrisa del gato rizón del famoso cuento infantil-

-hm? –le miró de reojo-

-darle una cálida bienvenida a nuestras visitas…-el contrario de Inglaterra usaba más su magia pudiendo así sentir la presencia de algunos de sus compañeros acercarse a esa casa perteneciente al original Inglaterra-

-mmm…-hizo un gesto de estar dudando, sólo para hacerse el interesante delante de su pareja, luego sonrió lascivamente- vamos Arthur

-claro Alfie!

Emocionado el anglosajón se levantó a buscar su ropa mientras el otro le siguió, pero más calmado para luego agarrar su bate y salir ambos a recibir sus esperadas visitas.

* * *

en fin, en realidad como no tenía nada más que hacer se me ocurrió esto (creo que mi mente se está volviendo algo pervertida o.O aunque me salga algo fail :P)

creo que agarré más confianza, estoy disponible a pedidos y servicios.

por cierto este fic se enlaza de cierta manera a otro de mis fic "Los de la otra dimensión", ya que en ese sólo dice cuando ya bajaron de una alcoba superior después de estar ocupados y de ahí no se sabe más lo que hicieron (aquí está :P)

no los aburro más y les agradezco por leer, -si quieren no los obligo pero diay- por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas que siempre son para mejorar además de ser gratamente bienvenidas


End file.
